


heart's pain

by fallenidol_453



Series: Wordcount Challenge [8]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Based on the musical adaptation The Last Trial, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: Caramon has a nightmare. The ghost of his mother wonders: should she comfort him?
Series: Wordcount Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689553
Kudos: 3





	heart's pain

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Dragonlance universe, much less the rights to the musical based upon it (последнее испытание/The Last Trial). Any mistakes to canon are mine.
> 
> This is based upon the 2018(?) reboot of последнее испытание, which features Elena Kahnpira playing the ghost of Raistlin and Caramon's mother. Though I believe she's credited in the cast list as "Mother's Ghost", I went with her canon book name Rosamun to make things... simpler (because I cannot call her my preferred nickname "Mama Majere" in the fanfic itself). I also wanted to answer my own question of "why didn't she ever appear before Caramon during the show?"

Rosamun watches Caramon thrash and writhe in the depths of his nightmare, a scream ready to tear out of his throat. His dream is a quagmire of blood and the ghosts of the soldiers he slew in battle, and his hands are stained red with the deed. Worse are the phantom taunts of his twin brother, interspersed with the groans of the soldiers, which cut like ice. Caramon is only realizing now how disposable he is to Raistlin, and his heart cannot bear it.

Almost.

In his heart’s pain, he is beginning to understand that he can think for himself and not blindly follow his twin to the ends of the world. That he must let go of his childhood memories and accept that his differences with Raistlin are too great, and they will never fight side by side as they used to.

Rosamun considers comforting him but does not. Caramon has always been stronger than his twin, stronger in body and spirit. He has a warrior’s heart and the will to keep fighting. As painful as it is, this is a nightmare he can overcome on his own.

He is not destined for darkness like she and Raistlin are.


End file.
